


Kiss Me

by ThornInHerSide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mark Gatiss - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornInHerSide/pseuds/ThornInHerSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft comes home after a tedious work trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

You lie on your sofa, wrapped up in a warm duvet watching some crappy television programme since there is nothing better to do. You were currently alone since your boyfriend was away with work. He'd been gone for three days now but he promised you that he'd be back tomorrow afternoon. You missed him terribly, phone calls in the evening were simply not enough. You want him back home. You want to be in his arms, safe and warm. 

Your boyfriend was none other than the British Government himself, Mr Mycroft Holmes. His position meant that he was away quite a lot, something the two of you weren't particularly happy about but you respected his work and he admired the fact that your attitude towards it was a positive one. He also knew that he had to attend these 'tedious' work trips whether he liked them or not. Anyway, he always made sure he gave you plenty of needed attention when he returned. 

Looking over at your clock, you notice that the time is 23:56. You sigh softly and get up from the sofa, stretching and letting out a small yawn. You switch the television off and take your empty glass to the kitchen sink. Walking back into the living room to retrieve your duvet a soft knock on the door stops you in your tracks. Frowning as you thought who the hell would want to bother you at this time of night, you walk over to the door and unlock it.

Upon opening your door you are met with a pair of very familiar blue eyes and a small smile.

"Hello my dear." 

"Mycroft!" You exclaim, flinging yourself towards him as he wraps one arm around you whilst the other holds a paper bag. You hold him tightly for what seems like an age, you are so happy to see him and you don't want to let go.

"(Y/n)? Are you going to let me in or are you just going to cling onto me outside the front door all night?" He teases, giving you that small smirk of his. You giggle as you grab his hand and lead him into your apartment, the door closing shut behind him. 

"You're back early." You say, sitting him down beside you on the sofa. He places the bag on your coffee table and pulls you onto his lap, his warm arms wrapping around you tightly, his chin resting on the top of your head. Your heart throbs and your whole body tingles as his warmth comforts you, letting you know he was there. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too my darling. I wish I could have taken you with me but you know how it is." He murmurs into your hair whilst rocking you back and forth. "I've bought you some gifts." He says pointing towards the bag on the table.

"You needn't buy me things Mykie. But thank you very much, I'll look at them later..." You look into Mycroft's gaze and kiss the tip of his nose making him smile. "Right now all I want is you." Giving you a small smile, Mycroft slips his shoes off and lies you down on the sofa, swaddling you in the duvet. He chuckles as you pull a face and then places opened mouthed kisses all-over your face. 

Freeing your arms from underneath the duvet, you bring your fingers up to touch Mycroft's soft lips and then press the tips of your fingers against your own. Mycroft presses his forehead against yours as his fingers trace along your cheekbones. "Kiss me." You almost beg, your (e/c) eyes looking up at him expectantly. He smiles and whispers softly in your ear,

“I’m going to kiss you slowly, and …” he hesitates briefly, “… lovingly …”, and he nearly kills you with this whispering voice of his, “… and passionately, until you melt into me. And I’m going to make you moan. Into my mouth.”

Your heart throbs so heavily now, you doubt you could endure any more of this. You feel all tingly, and bewitched, and a little aroused, and it amazes you how Mycroft manages to shut up every single thought in your head as a feeling of contentment rushes through your veins, your nerves, your heart, your head, filling your whole being, and now you were prepared to give into this contact.

There’s so much more woven into the touch, it penetrates your skin as Mycroft’s knuckles brush your cheek, that small movement alone is so full of affection that it causes your limbs to quiver, and you don’t need to hide it. Shivers run up and down you spine as the very core of you is shaken, spreading its quakes to all of your muscles, and he has not even kissed you on your mouth yet.

His lips come very close to yours and you can almost feel them, but before they touch he retreats, strokes the nape of your neck and nudges your head with his nose, inhaling the scent of your hair deeply. You are a molten mess by now and your heartbeat shoots up each time you can feel his breath near your mouth, all expectant and excited, and he turns you into a heavily breathing wreck of desire.

You've started to make little noises without even noticing, and he chuckles huskily and softly, and his voice vibrates through your bones, and you cannot take his teasing any longer. Mycroft gave you a small smile as all of a sudden you slide your warm hands under his black, silky waistcoat. 

And dear god, does the material of his attire feel so good.

You pull his body against yours, the weight of his body felt so good against you. You wrap your arms around him, so you both feel each other’s body from head to toe. He connected his soft lips against yours and a small moan escapes your lips.

It is a heavenly moment of his lips gliding all over yours, the whole length, slowly and gently, from one corner of your mouth to the other. And the way his hands move along your sides, the way he sighs against your mouth makes you almost lose control.

Lots and lots of tender teasing and lips-only touches ensue. But Mycroft’s a mean one. He darts out the tip of his tongue to lick here and there, always when you're not expecting it, and it makes you moan and wince and go wild.

You both start kissing in earnest now. Wet. Deep. Every part of your mouths involved. His teeth catch your lip, only briefly, but with such raw passion and hunger that you nearly lose your mind. He wants you that much. He craves for more, yet there could never be enough.

Then the breathtaking sensation of his tongue sliding in and out of your mouth, stroking your swollen lips as he is doing so, while his hands roam underneath your top for some warm caresses. A happy sound of complete devotion, muffled by your own hungry mouth, and your heart pounds so fast you're not even sure it’s still beating.

Your fingers are tangled in his auburn hair, it is silky and so much fun to ruffle and pet, seeing it so neat and tidy everyday just makes you want to mess it up even more, and who are you to withstand temptation? 

Before kissing you deeply once again, his nose nuzzles yours lovingly, and in this tiny caress there lies a fondness that knows no bounds. And you are gripped by a feeling that knows no words. It’s spreading through you like it came from inside, from yourself. You are one whole being and you feel with every inch of your skin and all of your senses as well as with your heart and mind. 

After all, it is the mind that rules the body, isn’t it? Because everything is located in the brain, and it is responsible for everything we feel, mentally or physically. And love is somewhere in between, is it not? It is both physical and mental, plus some other dimensions you cannot quite place or find names for.

"I love you so much." You whisper, your hands moving to cup his face gently. 

"I love you more." Mycroft cooed softly tucking some of your hair behind your ear and placing a small kiss upon the tip of your nose. You shift your body a little in order to wrap part of the large duvet around Mycroft. He rolls you on top of him and holds you as close as possible. You could hear his heart beating, his slightly quickened breathing. The heat radiating from his body relaxes you and you slowly feel yourself melt into him as his fingers tangle in your hair. 

"Goodnight my love.


End file.
